Red Moon
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Cuando me extendió la mano y lo toqué una nota se abrió en mi corazón, era prohibido, lo supe y sin embargo fue mío. 5927 - AU.


**Dos de la mañana y yo aquí publicando un pequeño one-shot. **

**De lo más corriente, prosaico y tercermundista(?) que he escrito. Salió de la nada, lo modifiqué y aún así no termina de convencerme. Inspirado en _Red Moon - Kalafina. _**

**Ustedes haber que opinan, es 5927.**

**Disclaimer: No son mis personajes, son propiedad de la master Amano-sama. **

**Advertencias: AU, menciones de religión católica, lime (manoseo gráfico no tan fuerte) -CreoUu- **

* * *

**Red Moon.**

_Cuando me extendió la mano y lo toqué una nota se abrió en mi corazón_, era prohibido, lo supe y sin embargo fue mío.

La gente dice que era un ángel caído que llegó al mundo real desterrado del cielo por el mismo Dios, creador de todo ser y cosa que habita sobre la tierra. Apareció en un bosque bajo la Luna roja en donde conoció al ser perfecto.

Al mirar el ángel a la criatura que descansaba en un árbol se enamoró perdidamente a primera vista, ni en el mismo hogar de Jesucristo llegó a ver tan fino rostro en el cuerpo de un hombre, pacíficas expresiones relajadas reposando en un tronco.

El hombre dormido al despertar abrió los ojos color caramelo y fijó su vista en el jade de aquel visitante extraño que lo observaba de lejos.

-Ciao. _Sonrió con dulzura.-

''_Vamos a vivir de tal manera que podamos compartir la luz''._

El humano era un jefe de la mafia que no estaba satisfecho con su vida y mucho menos con su trabajo, el ángel maldito sin alas no era tan malo, se aferró al humano para protegerlo como no lo hizo en el cielo con Dios.

Como ambos se complementaban no tardó mucho en surgir el pecado.

Ángeles y seres de la tierra nunca estarán juntos, es un pecado prohibido.

Las caricias se hicieron presentes bajo la luz de la luna en el bosque, los suspiros no paraban de salir de sus bocas. Tuvieron que refugiarse exactamente en el lugar donde se conocieron para no ser descubiertos por la familia de la mafia. Vongola hacía a su jefe dormido.

El ángel de cabellos platinados recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo del castaño rozando especialmente en su desnudo torso mientras Tsunayoshi alcanzaba sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente.

Los cuerpos calientes se encontraban evaporándose uno contra el otro hundiéndose ambos en el pecado.

El ángel portador de la nueva manzana de la discordia, Gokudera entrelazó sus manos con las de su amado y comenzó a embestirlo de manera suave. El interior del menor era muy estrecho y se sentía demasiado bien. Tsuna le suspiraba al oído.

''_Sostendré tu mano hasta que toquemos un cielo indefinido''. _

Llegan al clímax y sueltan un gemido coordinado, que se escuchó en medio bosque, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente sudados y bañados en semen. La semilla del mal fue transportada desde el cuerpo de Gokudera al de Tsuna, ambos ya comparten el pecado.

-Te amo, más que a m vida. _Le besa la frente al castaño.-

-T-también te amo. _Le sonríe.-

_¿Por qué el karma hace que la vida simplemente...traiga más dolor que alegría?_

Dios tomó su vida, el castigo del humano es quedarse sin su ser amado por el resto de su vida, muerto lo encontró a su lado de la cama al tercer día, un sábado. En la ventana una luna teñida en carmín se asomaba.

_¿Cuántas veces la gente gritó...entre un mar de lágrimas dentro de un sueño que se derrumbó '' ¡hágase la luz!''? _

Resuena un aleluya.

El mafioso intentó cometer el suicidio, pero nunca funcionaba ¿destino o castigo?

Maldecía a los cielos por hacer eso, de su vida un infierno. Le arrebatan al amor de su existencia y no lo dejan ir con él.

Le grita a la luna roja de Julio que se lo lleve con una cruz de plata en sus manos. Era de Gokudera, lo conoció con ella. Se la obsequió cuando le extendió la mano, recuerdos por donde sea. No puede seguir sin su ángel.

Dios lo niega como su hijo, pecó y sufrirá toda la eternidad.

_Me pregunto si puedo vivir contigo en un sueño de destrucción al otro lado del tiempo. Se puede oír ¿verdad?_

_Un lejano aleluya._

_Está bien si solo es una vez en este cielo, que una canción de amor resuene como una llama._

_Comienza a desbordarse una música tranquila_

**_Los sueños de la luna roja en el último cielo._**

* * *

_No tiene mucho sentido, o eso creo yo, no me ha gustado mucho pero tenía tiempo sin escribir un 5927. Cuéntenme qué les pareció. _

**Ruki.**


End file.
